Peacocks & Pandemonium
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: Austin treats Ally to the concert of her dreams for her birthday – Katy Perry! But when Katy invites them to join her on stage for one song, Austin gets a little surprise from his friend and partner… A night full of Auslly! Slightly OOC. FROM THE AUTHOR OF ONE MORE NIGHT and UP & AWAY. Please give it a chance!


**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ahh what is this?! Another new multi chap? I think so! Okay so I've had the bulk of this written for a while now and I've been bursting at the seams to upload it and get a feel for whether or not I should continue, and well, I figured it was about time to let you guys be the judge. So here goes nothing… Ladies and Gents… Peacocks & Pandemonium!**

oOo oOo oOo

**CHAPTER ONE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALLY!**

"Ohmygod ohmygod OH MY GOD! Austin! AHHHHHHHH! Are you serious?!" Ally exclaimed as she jumped up and down in the practice room clapping her hands together, her pony tail swaying back and forth, Trish and Dez watching from behind her with matching smiles.

Austin chuckled and nodded his head, watching her as she came to stand still in front of him, clasping her hands together in front of her mouth almost as if she was praying… praying that this wasn't some kind of joke.

Ally was wide eyed, heart racing and palms sweating waiting for his response. She almost wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. Could he really be serious?!

Austin watched, with glee, the girl in front of him and surged with pride over her excitement. He pulled his gift for her out from behind his back where they had been hidden and held them in front of him for her to see, ensuring her that it was all very real and true. "Serious as a heart attack! We're going, tomorrow night!"

Ally's face lit up again and she filled her lungs with a large gulp of air. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and jumped into Austin's arms, knocking the air from his lungs as her body hit his with such force, swaying back and forth as he laughed and let himself be moved around by her normally weak self. He leaned down into her fierce hug, tentatively putting his arms around her, still clutching the gift in question in his hands.

"I'm guessing you like it?" he asked, his voice muffled into her shoulder and hair as he looked at his best friends behind Ally with a shy smile on his blushing face.

Dez and Trish shared a knowing look before looking back at the duo once again.

Ally flung herself backwards so she could look into his eyes but didn't let go of his upper arms with her small, but firm, grip. "Are you kidding?! Austin! This is the **best** birthday present anyone has ever given me! Front row tickets to Katy Perry I mean OH MY GOD! Eeep!" she exclaimed and hugged him again, fan-girling uncontrollably.

Austin leaned down and wrapped one arm around her petite frame, pulling her into another hug that she readily and gladly accepted, and he looked over her shoulder at Trish, giving her a thumbs up with the hand that currently held the tickets and mouthed 'thank you' to her so Ally wouldn't see or hear.

You see, Austin had been at a loss as to what to get Ally for her seventeenth birthday. They had grown to be very close, and yet he still had a hard time picking anything out for her. They were still strictly friends, though if you asked Austin they had the potential to be so much more, and he would never deny he had feelings for the girl. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd developed these feelings for her. They just sort of… _happened_. If he was truly honest with himself he'd confess he had _always_ been developing feelings for her, since day one, but could never quite place them because of the unique relationship they shared. He had never worked so closely with a girl before Ally, and he had chalked up all the funny stomach fluttering, the blushing, the dreams, and the jealousy to just being over-protective of their partnership, and not wanting anyone else to break them apart. But, it wasn't long after his own seventeenth birthday, and the way she looked at him the night of their little gathering for him that he realized it wasn't just her partnership he was protective of, it was their entire relationship.

_His parents had thrown him a party in their lavish backyard, inviting over a hundred people to be there and celebrate with him. The night air was warm and breezy, and the blue pool lights filled the backyard in a greenish-blue glow as everyone mingled, some danced, and the rest hung out by the outdoor fire place, just enjoying the view. He had been skimming the yard, smiling at all the familiar faces and he remembered feeling happy. Then, his eyes had landed on her._

_She was over by the edge of the pool, talking and laughing with Trish and Dez, of course, and he just found himself mesmerized by her. The way her smooth skin glowed under the dim lights, the way her freshly ombre'd hair curled in toward her face and she lazily pulled a stray strand away from her mouth. Her smile… her smoky eye shadow making the brown of her eyes pop… Her head tilted as she laughed again at something Dez said and he felt something in his heart swell._

_She had literally just broken up with her very first boyfriend, and had been so devastated by it, yet there she was, smiling and laughing, not letting anything get her down. He admired her for that._

_She shivered slightly in the night air, and before he realized what he was doing, he had set his red cup down on a table and left whatever girl he had previously been talking to, and began snaking through the crowd to get to her._

_His eyes had never left her as he pulled his already unbuttoned flannel shirt off of his shoulders, leaving him in just his ripped jeans and a white tee._

_Her eyes connected with his as he approached the group and he swore her smile widened even more._

"_Here," he said quietly as he draped his flannel over her bare shoulders, the solid teal camisole not doing much to keep her warm on its own._

_She pushed her arms through the sleeves and snuggled the collar against her cheek before standing up on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek, taking him by surprise._

"_Thanks," she whispered in his ear before lowering herself down to her normal height and smiled with the rest of her friends. "Happy Birthday, Austin."_

He wanted to kiss her that night, so badly he couldn't even put it into words, and he knew then that he not only had a crush on his best friend and partner of three years… he was in love with the girl.

These feelings, however, were never spoken out loud to anyone but Trish and Dez. They were his sole confidants, and although both of them were constantly encouraging him to admit his feelings to Ally, he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if she didn't feel the same way and it wrecked their partnership? He would never forgive himself if he ruined the friendship they shared. So, even though it pained him to do so, he kept his mouth shut and his feelings under wraps, occasionally asking Trish or Dez for advice on how to handle certain situations.

Like the most current, what to get her for her birthday.

Anything he picked out for her that _he_ liked seemed too much like something a boyfriend would get his girlfriend, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way. So he had turned to Trish for help on this one. Her answer had been plain and simple. Katy Perry tickets. It wasn't what he had expected her to say, but it was something he could definitely swing, being the rising sensation he was… he would find a way, even if it meant spending hundreds of dollars of his contract-signing money. He wouldn't hesitate one bit if it was what would make Ally happiest.

Trish had been right on point, as usual.

For weeks Ally had been working extra shifts at Sonic Boom to try and earn enough money for the event, and even with her dad's disapproval, something Ally almost never did, she worked open to close every day she could, not worrying about taking extended lunch breaks or anything of the sort. Even her cut of Austin's profits combined with her Sonic Boom paycheck hadn't been enough and she dared not ask her father to borrow money. She had even tried working at '**Billl's **Surf Shop' on Sundays when Sonic Boom was closed, but by the time she had saved enough the concert was already sold out. It had broken her heart, and even with as much on-line surfing as she did she still could not find a pair of tickets that was close enough to _not_ be considered nose bleeds that weren't _insanely_ over priced.

Ally had given up, and accepted the fact that she wouldn't be seeing her favorite female artist perform in her hometown, even if the concert _was_ the night before her seventeenth birthday. It just wasn't something that was going to happen.

Trish watched as Austin squeezed Ally a little tighter and she smiled back at him, nodded, and mouthed 'you're welcome'. It made her insanely happy inside to see her best friend so surprised and so happy. She would be lying if she said she wasn't insanely jealous that _only _Austin and Ally got to go, but she also knew what getting these tickets for Ally meant to Austin, and though he had, on more than one occasion, offered the second ticket to Trish, she refused it and told him only he could take her to that. She was the sole person in the world who knew about Ally's true feelings for Austin, and it killed her to keep it a secret when she knew Austin returned the feelings ten-fold, but she had made a promise, and for things to work out the way nature intended, she would, for once in her entire existence, have to keep her mouth shut and let things play out on their own. It simply was the way it should be.

Ally pulled away from Austin again and beamed up at him. "Austin, how on earth did you get these tickets?!"

Austin smiled and stood straight, looming over her petite form with his height and tore his ever-appreciative eyes from Trish's, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Well a little birdie told me how much you wanted to go to the concert and so I pulled some strings with Starr Records. They did what they could for their hottest new up-and-comer," he said popping his collar. Ally giggled and turned on her heels to look at her other best friend, knowing instantly Trish was the _birdie_ Austin spoke of.

"Trish do you know how incredibly amazing you are?"

Trish waved her off, smiling all the while, and stood, dragging Dez up by the shirt sleeve. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You can shower me with praise and affection in the form of amazing gifts on _my_ next birthday, okay?" she joked. "We're gonna head home. We'll see you on Sunday afternoon, after you've _recovered_ from the concert?" she asked.

Ally nodded vigorously and flung herself forward once again, this time wrapping one arm around each of her two friends, receiving one armed hugs from each of them in return. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world! You guys are the best!" she exclaimed, her eyes squeezed shut in excitement as she smiled and gripped her friends dearly. She didn't know what she would do without her three best friends, and she though it had only been a few years of knowing Austin and Dez, she couldn't ever imagine not having them in her life. Her friendship with Trish was stronger than ever, and the four of them together created something so amazingly special. She couldn't even put it into words. They were literally like family to her.

Yes, she had her dad, and she could video chat her mom whenever she needed to, but she didn't have any aunts or uncles, or any cousins for that matter. Obviously she had been an only child and having Austin, Dez, and Trish had been a blessing in her life; one that hit right at the perfect time in her adolescence. She found she was just extremely grateful. Plain and simple.

She had amazing friends, amazing parents, her grades in school were great, she knew she had an amazing talent for song writing, and she had a steady reliable job, all at the same time.

_Wait… shit… my job!_

That was when her eyes fell open in fear, her face dropped, and she pulled back, pale and panic-ridden.

"What?" Dez asked, concerned.

Realization hit her hard and she began to hyperventilate, turning toward Austin once more. "Oh, no…" she panicked, her eyes big and doe-like as she breathed heavily. Her job! How was she going to swing this last minute surprise with her job looming over her?! "I need to talk to my dad! I'm supposed to close up the store tomorrow!"

The trio's shared look of worry suddenly changed to calm again as Trish and Dez shared a second knowing look and smiled back at Austin who smirked down at her. "It's already been taken care of. He knows I got you the tickets," he smiled at her. His million dollar smile… the one that always made Ally blush.

A tidal wave of relief washed over her as the excitement filled her face again and she jumped up and down in place, clapping her hands together.

Austin was sure he'd never seen her so excited over anything ever before – not even her fruity mint swirl. He beamed with pride, and appreciation. He had definitely done the right thing getting her these tickets.

"We'll see you guys later," Trish said as she and Dez separated to walk around the two and walked out of the practice room, excusing themselves from the room, and the store.

Austin's cheeks turned pink, and he tried his hardest to will his shyness away. His friends had left them alone on purpose, and he knew it. They were trying to give them that push they needed for Austin to admit his feelings, but he was just too damn cautious of the situation. He could not - _would not_ - ruin the friendship he had with her. He'd rather have her as his friend forever than scare her away with silly teenaged hormones and feelings she may never fully reciprocate. Clearing his throat he looked back up at the beaming girl standing in front of him.

"Austin, you are seriously the most amazing guy in the world, you know that right?" she asked, her smile the biggest he'd ever seen.

_What he wouldn't give to have a picture of her like that to keep forever…_

His blush deepened and he let out a small chuckle, trying extremely hard not to look embarrassed by her compliments. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a nice guy," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets and swaying slightly, mimicking the time he'd said it well over a year ago when he did what he could to get her song heard on the radio.

Ally smiled and gave him a playful shove on his upper arm, chuckling along with him when he stumbled slightly and looked up at her again. She ducked her head down and looked at the tickets in her hands, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She was beyond ecstatic for this concert and it was even better that she was going to be able to share it with him, someone who loved and appreciated music just as much as she did. He was a rare find, and she knew how lucky she was to have him as her best friend.

Ally raised her eyes from the tickets again and watched as Austin made his way over to the wall and grabbed his old acoustic guitar from its mount, strumming a few chords and playing with the strings until it was tuned again. She couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on her face as she watched him do something so simple, so natural for him, and yet it was completely adorable to her.

She had become an expert at it – hiding her feelings for him – but once in a while he would do something just so completely… _normal_… and she would find herself staring, and _swooning_. At first, she blamed it on the terrible end she had with Dallas, thinking maybe her feelings were just a sort of, well, rebound. But after really thinking about it one night, her thoughts coupled with a million and one chick flicks and a long talk with her best girl friend, Ally realized what she had been feeling was so much more than what she had thought.

See, with Dallas, what Ally had thought was a perfect start to a perfect relationship quickly went south, and she wound up with her heart broken.

Ally and Dallas had been spending more and more time together after Trish's _quinceanera_. Apparently learning that neither of them knew how to dance was a catalyst for what Ally had been dreaming of for months prior to that. They had finally made a date to hang out, just the two of them, and Ally was in heaven. She had forced Trish to help her pick out cute outfits for her and give her tips on her make-up. She didn't want to be _adorkable_ Ally Dawson anymore. She wanted to be the hot little Ally she always imagined herself to be, and Trish had been successful in finding the right style to suit her.

For months Dallas strung her along, making her believe they would eventually be a couple. He took her on what _she_ thought were dates – usually just paying for a cheap fast-food meal after school some days. Other days taking her to the mall arcade and showing her how good he was at skee-ball. At the time Ally had thought it all to be cute high school young love. Dallas could walk on water when it came to Ally. Nothing he did could ever be wrong. He always had an excuse as to why he couldn't come over for dinner with her and her dad, but that didn't bother her. He was busy, between working at the lib**rar**y with his mother, and going to school, and playing on the basket ball team, she knew he needed his personal time, and she would never question him when he would forget to call or text her back.

For weeks she pondered if she would be able to call him her boyfriend or not. She felt like she was his girlfriend… he had strung her along to think so., until finally she had questioned him on why he hadn't changed his relationship status online. He played it off like he had simply forgotten, and she had believed him. Her friends seemed worried, though, and that should have been the first sign of danger. She should have known she could always trust her group of friends to be the best judges of character.

None of them ever really ever had a problem with Dallas. They just never cared for him either. Trish played the supportive best friend in the beginning, but when after a year of their so called 'relationship' Dallas started making more frequent excuses not to see Ally, Trish became defensive. She had to. Ally wasn't standing up for herself. That had caused a lot of strain on what was already a stressful situation.

Dez was always the class clown of the group, the zany carefree one, and the mere fact that he couldn't find anything funny or witty to say around Dallas should have been a red flag. He would become quiet around him, as if he was watching him intently, feeling uncomfortable and not himself around him. That was never a good thing. Dez had his guard up because Ally did not. She should have noticed this sooner and at least listened to what Dez had to say. Being the oldest in their group, and despite his goof-ball exterior, he could be quite insightful sometimes.

And then, of course, there was Austin. He, too, was supportive in the beginning. Despite nearly ripping Dallas' head off at the quinceanera for not giving Ally her slow dance, he had come to like the guy when he started showing Ally the affection she deserved. Still, he always kept a watchful eye on the boy, making sure he wasn't saying any of the wrong things to her or acting out of sorts. He was her guardian. Her protector. Her **best** friend.

Austin had tried to remain supportive for Ally's sake when Trish and Dez had finally voiced their concerns. It's not that they didn't like him, they both just felt like something was, well, off. Ally had become defensive, and seeing the hurt and distress it was causing her, Austin decided to stay on Ally's side and reassured her everything would work itself out.

Austin had been the first to notice Dallas' weird behavior and do a little investigating on is own. Ally had been mad at him for it, at first. Then, when he revealed what had been going on with Dallas behind her back all that time she thought they were a 'thing,' she was just grateful Austin had done what he had done so she could end it before anything even more humiliating or heartbreaking happened.

_She knew it had pained Austin to do so… to drag her out of the house late in the evening when all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep, a smile on her face as she thought about her love and butterflies for her first real boyfriend, but Austin wouldn't take no for an answer. Something about the tone of his voice and the way he was averting her gaze at every chance had her genuinely worried. So, without a question she had followed him out of the house._

_Without a word he had opened the passenger door to his dad's car and ushered her in, and she still remembered the cold breeze making her spine tingle as he drove her in silence to the pier where all the local Miami nightlife had been bustling about._

_Ally had looked at him, confusion clearly written all over her face when he had brought her to the edge of the little Italian place where the tables lined the edge of the dock. His eyes were sad, and for a moment he looked like he was hesitating before he finally pointed his finger toward one table in particular, his eyes dropping to the ground as he did so._

_Ally's eyes followed the invisible line from his finger and her stomach dropped. There he was, sitting at a small table with that blonde girl she had seen around school. His arms were crossed in front of him as he leaned forward, smiling and laughing as she mimicked his position._

_Her heart ached and her pulse sped up as she watched him lean in over the table, avoiding the small tea light candle between them… as he licked his lips and brought one hand up to cup that girls face…_

_Ally couldn't help the small sob that escaped her as she watched his lips brush hers… before he deepened the kiss and snaked his hands into her hair._

_Ally turned her glossy eyes up at Austin, silently asking him why… why he had to show her this now. But in her heart she knew why, and she could never be angry with Austin for showing her the truth._

"_Ally, I-" he started but she ignored him. She pushed her way through the two bushes they had been standing behind and stormed toward the table. Austin had started to reach for her but stopped, deciding he would let her to what she felt she needed to do._

"_Dallas!" she yelled as she came to a stop next to the table._

_Both Dallas and the girl jumped apart in surprise, but Ally paid no attention to the girl. She looked just plain confused, anyway._

_Dallas' eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked up at the pissed off brunette before him. "All-" SLAP!_

_Ally watched as his head snapped to the side with the force of her hand on his cheek. Never in her life had she ever imagined slapping a boy, let alone actually doing it. Her hand stung from the contact and her heart thundered in her chest, afraid of what his retaliation might be… but it needed to be done._

"_Lose my number, asshole," was all the managed to say between her teeth before she spun on her heels and briskly walked away from the duo, past Austin, and away from the pier._

_Dallas immediately got up to go after her but when he reached the spot where Austin had been left standing he was stopped._

"_Don't, man," Austin warned, staying calm but there was venom in his eyes and Dallas could see it._

_Austin clenched his jaw to keep himself from saying what he really wanted._

_Dallas tried ignoring him and pushing on but Austin locked his arms and shoved him backwards, catching the attention of anyone who hadn't already witnessed the scene playing out before them._

"_Stay away from her," he warned with his finger pointed at the brunette boy. Austin's eyes flicked to the girl that had been left, confused, and now pissed, at the table a few yards away, and shifted his arm to point at her. "You better get going. I'm thinking you've got some explaining to do with that one as well."_

_And with that, he had turned on his heels to try and find Ally._

_She hadn't been waiting for him at the car like he had thought she might, and it was then that the reality of the situation hit him. She had acted brave and strong, but this was his Ally. He knew he had just aided in the very first shattering of her heart._

_Ally had ran the entire way home, reaching her bedroom before Austin had caught up with her with the car. She had sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom and collapsed on the floor with a sob the instant she entered the room._

_Her knees felt weak, her arms shaking to try and hold her up as hot streams of tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks. She hadn't even heard Austin's car pull up or him running up the stairs. All she felt were his arms around her as he sat on the floor beside her and pulled her into his lap._

_Ally had fisted hand-fulls of his shirt and buried her face in his chest as she let herself go, letting all of her pain and anguish out as he sat silently stroking her back and held her head firmly against him._

Ally would never forget that day… never forget the way he had stayed there, silent and strong for her. A small part of her knew then that there was something more than just friendship between the two. He had truly been her guardian angel that night… keeping her wrapped in his tight embrace, easing her pain and weakness with his undying strength.

Without his presence there that night, she might have done something incredibly stupid… something that could have cost both of them their friendship.

He didn't let that happen.

Ally smiled again as she looked at him now, her heart ninety-five percent healed from that night months and months ago, feeling incredibly grateful for the young man in front of her. Her stomach did a little flip flop when he looked up from his guitar and smiled at her as he strummed lazy chords, no doubt trying to find a perfect tune for a new song.

"What?" he laughed nervously when she didn't pull her gaze away from him.

Ally smiled shyly but sweetly at him as she shook her head and moved to stand in front of him. "Nothing," she chuckled. "Just going down memory lane for a sec…"

Austin nodded and smirked. "Anything I should be worried about?"

Ally shook her head and dropped her eyes, feeling her blush coming on as she remembered her new found feelings for the boy, and how she thought she was crazy she had never felt these things for him earlier. "Not at all."

Austin narrowed his eyes at her playfully for a moment. "You're acting weird all of a sudden…"

Ally took a deep breath in and willed her goofy smile to disappear from her face, but no matter how hard she tried… it simply would not go away.

"You think I'm acting weird now… Wait until you see me tomorrow! I've never even been to a real concert before! The only ones being that band my dad and I saw at the beach that one time years ago and the shows you've done here and there," she said, her small smile slowly turning into a concerned one as she looked up at him. "I don't even know how I'm supposed to act!"

Austin chuckled and shook his head a little, setting the guitar back into its stand and standing to move in front of her once again, his face only inches from hers as she had come to stand before him only moments earlier. "Just a little tip for concerts… The crazier you go… the more fun you will have."

Ally could feel the excitement bubble within her as she imagined herself letting loose and jumping and dancing along with the crowd during one of her favorite songs. Her smile widened once again. "You'll go crazy _with_ me, then, wont you?"

Austin raised his brows and nodded his head vigorously. "Oh, don't you worry. If anyone knows how to have fun at a concert, it's Austin Moon," he said nodding his head and pointing to himself with his thumbs.

Ally smiled and tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. "You're too cute," she said suddenly without thinking. The second she heard the words escape her however, she could feel her cheeks get hot. Had she really just said that? Would he take it the wrong way? Well, technically, because of her feelings for him it was, in fact, the right way but she didn't want him to think it was the right way because then he might get uncomfortable and weird and distance himself from-

Austin could see the ramble-fest going on in her head just by looking at her eyes. "Not as cute as you are. I can't wait to see you there, that big smile on your face. We're gonna have a blast!"

_Well_, he seemed to have breezed right past the fact that she had called him cute… and called her cute right back. If that wasn't a sure fire way to make her neck hot and cheeks red then she didn't know what was. "Well then, Austin _Monica_ Moon, here's a question for you… what shall I wear to our impending awesome birthday celebration event?"

Austin had not missed the fact that she had called him cute. Sure, it was in that friendly kind of way… but he had also seen the blush that tinged her cheeks immediately after and the way her eyes had gone wide, like she hadn't meant to let that little fact slip from her lips. It excited him, to say the least, that he had gotten some kind of reaction out of her today that gave him the tiniest bit of hope. He grew bold… and he was almost certain in would come back to bite him in the ass… one way or another.

He licked his lips and leaned forward, bending down just enough so that his mouth was right beside her ear, and he whispered.

"Something sexy…"

**To Be Continued…**

oOo oOo oOo

**Okay… so there it is. Chapter One of the new story. Tell me what you think! And again, just a reminder that I PROBABLY wont update this again until One More Night is completed. Maybe… I guess we'll just have to wait and see how it goes. Tell me what you think! **

**Follow me on twitter! at beautiflxoblvn (Bridg _R5)**

9


End file.
